<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witcher's Companion by Spriingflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786526">The Witcher's Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower'>Spriingflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), also one (1) small scene of them sharing a bed, but felis is a ray of sunshine there to help him, hyunjin as the witcher, hyunjin is kinda bad at navigating feelings and stuff, just a little bit of monster killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin has been travelling alone for all his life. It's always the same and yet nothing in his life is permanent. Until he picks up a young man wanting to see the world who ends up showing it to Hyunjin instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hyunfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Witcher's Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin drops the carcass of the beast that he just slew in the forest outside of town onto the pub table in the most unceremonious way. The body is still slightly warm, it's several long limbs seemingly twitching slightly. It's a type of arachsea, venomous, of course, but nothing particularly hard to deal with. At least not for someone like Hyunjin. He's seen far worse. Killed far bigger. But to the simple townspeople, this dead beast he just dropped into their midst has been a major threat. And he has been hired to take care of it.</p><p>They have gathered in a sort of half-circle around the table, all looking somewhat anxious but also curious at the same time. As usual, Hyunjin could not tell for sure whether it's him or the dead beast they are keeping their distance from. But he's used to the type of reaction. He knows that people look at him, take in the long almost silvery hair, the armour that is always splattered in something no matter how much time he spends cleaning it. They take in his tall physique, the slender yet muscular formand they make their judgement. To them, he's the shape of a killer. And they are convinced, that he could probably slay them just as easily as he killed the pest. He would never, but they don't know and even if he tried to tell them, they probably would not listen. Sometimes it's easier to just let them assume.</p><p>Hyunjin clears his throat after maybe a minute or so has passed without any of the townspeople saying anything or reacting with more than shock or maybe disgust at the body he dropped on the table. It's a small sound but it causes a big reaction, like a wave, the people start moving one after the other and then all at once. They pass around a little satchel, each dropping a handful of coins into it before handing it to the next person. The final person in line, a rather young looking girl is pushed forward by the man next to her – maybe her father – to hand the little pouch to Hyunjin. She approaches him hesitantly and as soon as he has grabbed one of the strings she let's go and flees back into the group where she feels safe. Hyunjin sighs. He puts the money away without looking. He doesn't bother counting. It doesn't matter much to him if there is less in it than he was promised. As long as it's enough for him to get by he won't make a fuss. He's about to turn around and leave when one of the men suddenly takes a step forward and points at the dead beast accusingly.</p><p>"What do we do with this? Why did you bring it in here?", he demands. He must be some kind of authority in town, or at least he likes to pretend to be one. The people stand behind him when they are scared and there is a common thread, but Hyunjin is almost sure that they would not care for him at all when times are good. They only need him when there is something to say that neither of them has the courage to do.</p><p>"You asked for proof that I killed it, so I brought you proof", Hyunjin explains. "Ask your local mage, maybe they can utilise the venoms. I heard the eyes are also good for potions and certain spells. Or you could just bury it out of town. You only asked for me to kill it, not dispose of it."</p><p>This time Hyunjin does not wait even though the man is still angrily pointing his finger, his face flushed red, the words are on his tongue but Hyunjin doesn't care to listen. He has done what they paid him for so it's time for him to leave before they chase him out with torches.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know that you are following me", Hyunjin says without turning around. He has noticed the boy about five minutes ago, he stepped on a dry twig when they entered the woods surrounding his village. Hyunjin could hear the sound of it snapping under his feet, his sharp inhale following it. He could basically sense the boy going completely stiff as if not making any more noises could cancel out the sound he already produced to give away his location. But Hyunjin had pretended not to notice then, hoping that the boy would just turn back around after a while of following him. But now they are already so deep into the woods, it's time for the boy to go back to where he is safe.</p><p>Hyunjin can hear the leaves rustling under his feet as the boy steps up from behind his tree.</p><p>"How long have you known?", he asks. Hyunjin finally turns around to look at him. Now that he's really taking him in he really isn't that much of a boy, more of a young men actually. But his steps are gentle, his smile honest and a little abashed, hair messy, face dotted with freckles. Hyunjin sighs.</p><p>"I've known the whole time, look if they sent you after me-"</p><p>"They didn't send me!", the boy interrupts. Only now does Hyunjin notice the little packsack slung over his shoulder. "I was following you because I'm curious. And also because I wanted to ask you-"</p><p>"The answer is no", Hyunjin cuts in before the boy can even finish his sentence. He already knows where it's going. He's seen it before, the sparkle those who want to see the world have in their eyes. The curiosity, the far away glance of those who dream. But the world Hyunjin could show him is not the world he wants this kid to see.</p><p>"You didn't even hear me out yet", he complains, the pout on his face makes him appear even younger than he already is. Not that Hyunjin would be much older than him, at least his physical body would probably not appear older than that of the boy. But his mind is. He has seen things. Done things, some that he is not proud of and others that he prefers not to think about at all.</p><p>"I don't need to. I know your kind. The curious little kids with wide eyes who want to travel the world. But trust me, the world you'll see if you tag along with me is not one worth being travelled. It's dark and it's gruesome most of the time. You should head back home while you still can", Hyunjin says. He's trying hard to keep the cold unfazed voice. The kind that is void of any emotion. Just the thing that people expect to hear from a Witcher. To most of them he's just barely above the monsters he slays for them. But the boy remains unimpressed with Hyunjin's attempts to scare him off. Instead, he curiously comes even closer and inspects Hyunjin's armour and weapons.</p><p>"You really do carry two swords", he remarks after he has completely circled Hyunjin once. "Is it true that one of them is for monsters and one for men?"</p><p>Hyunjin chuckles. If he'd get a coin every time someone asked him a question like that he could probably make a comfortable living without having to wander around slaying every beast in his way.</p><p>"They're both for monsters. Some just look an awful lot like men."</p><p>"So you kill bad people?", the boy asks. Hyunjin shakes his head.</p><p>"It's not up to me to decide who's bad on who's good. Those are arbitrary concepts either way. I prefer to not get involved."</p><p>"But isn't that also some way of making a decision?", the boy asks. When Hyunjin doesn't answer immediately he continues to elaborate. "I mean let's say you see someone getting attacked and you know that you could help them, but you do not want to get involved so you just let it happen. Doesn't that always end with those who are weak losing to those in power? And if that's true, then isn't not getting involved just the same as siding with those who abuse their power to do evil?"</p><p>Hyunjin lets the question hang in the air. He does not have a good answer for the boy. Mainly because he knows, that the boy is correct and he doesn't want to admit it. The thing is, actually Hyunjin wants to get involved. He wants to step in and save people, he wants to do good things, he wants to connect and form meaningful relationships with those around him. But getting attached is dangerous. Hyunjin has experienced enough grief to know that getting attached to something will ultimately lead to some kind of loss. He's learned not to let himself catch feelings and yet his curiosity is peaked.</p><p>"What's your name?", Hyunjin finally dares to ask. The eyes of the boy light up, maybe he can sense that asking that question is Hyunjin's way of giving in slowly or maybe he's just delighted that the Witcher is actually taking an interest in him. Seeing him so excited and naively gleeful almost makes Hyunjin regret softening up.</p><p>"I'm Felix", he responds. And this time Hyunjin finds himself smiling back at his new companion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They've been riding together for almost a week now. Maybe actually more than a week. Hyunjin tends to lose track of the time when he is travelling from one place to another. The days seem to begin to blend together as they ride from town to town, through dark woods and open fields. Occasionally the stop at some inn for a night and some decent food, whatever Hyunjin's coin can get them. But mostly they camp out in the woods, eating whatever they can hunt or gather, sleeping huddled together under the few woollen blankets Hyunjin carries around with him. But right now they are headed to a nearby town. Hyunjin has heard rumours about some monstrous creature roaming the woods around it and attacking the cattle and he's hoping to get rid of it for the townspeople. And maybe they will offer food and shelter in return. Life as a Witcher has always been a life in motion. Hyunjin never stays in the same place for long. It's usually just until his job there is done. And then he moves on. Rides to the next town, following some word of mouth about a potential job for someone like him. He's probably seen all corners of this land but his experience of them is usually coloured by blood and monsters and the scared faces of the people.</p><p>Having something consistent in his life is new. Having Felix around is new. Usually, Hyunjin meets new people everywhere he goes and forgets about them as soon as he leaves. Sometimes he'll meet them again, years later in some tavern and they'll tell him about all the exciting changes in their lives. And Hyunjin never has anything to report. Because even though his life is constantly changing, it's still always the same. Same old monster-hunting everywhere he goes.</p><p>They reach the town when it's already dark. Hyunjin gently nudges Felix, who had fallen asleep with his back leaned against Hyunjin's chest, to wake up. Felix blinks at him in confusion for a moment until he remembers where he is. Clumsily he gets off the horse first and Hyunjin follows directly after him. Then he ties the ribbons to a piece of wood in front of the inn that seems to have been placed there to serve that exact function.</p><p>A soft whisper goes through the room as Hyunjin and Felix enter and all conversation dies down almost immediately. Hyunjin sighs. He knows that for them it takes just one look to know what he is. Or to realise that he is what they think he is. A Witcher. A Killer. Hyunjin pays them no attention as he heads straight for the bar. A friendly, yet slightly intimidated looking woman with red curls and a dirty apron greets him.</p><p>"What can I get you two?", she asks.</p><p>"I heard you have a little problem with some pest. I think I can help you out. And all I'm asking in return is you provide food and shelter to my companion and I while I'm doing my work."</p><p>"Companion?", she repeats. "I thought your kind only travels alone?"</p><p>"Well, it seems like I'm the exception to that. So do you have room for two?"</p><p> </p><p>Felix can't seem to contain his happiness upon seeing their room for the night and as soon as he enters he sprints for the bed and jumps into it. Hyunjin watches him with a soft smile while he closes the door. The room is rather small, the bed just barely big enough to fit the two of them and aside from that there is just a small table with an oil lamp on top of it and two chairs around it and an empty washtub. But despite that Felix seems to be overjoyed with the prospect of sleeping in an actual bed for once. Not that Hyunjin can blame him.</p><p>"Come on, don't just stand there. You won't believe how soft this is", Felix exclaims. For a moment Hyunjin considers running up to Felix and jumping onto the bed just like he did. And maybe after he could grab one of the pillows and hit Felix over the head. Just for fun. But in the end, he decides to calmly walk up there and sit down on the bed. It really is soft, but not too soft. The mattress gives in just slightly after Hyunjin's weight and the blanket feels a little fuzzy.</p><p>"It's nice for a change", Hyunjin comments. Felix sits up just to roll his eyes at him.</p><p>"You're no fun", he pouts. And then, when Hyunjin doesn't react to that either, Felix adds: "You know, you should really loosen up. Enjoy the little things. Like sleeping in a nice bed and not having to worry about breakfast tomorrow."</p><p>Hyunjin laughs. "Yeah, I guess that is nice."</p><p>"I wish it could always be like this", Felix mumbles while letting himself fall back into the bed. Even though he probably doesn't mean it like that the comment still hits Hyunjin like a punch in the gut. It's his fault that Felix is now living life on the road. Because he allowed him to tag along when he should have sent him back home.</p><p>"I'm sorry", he mutters. Felix sits back up right away.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's not like I'm really contributing or earning money in any way, I'm basically just leeching off you. But I promise I'll think about some way to make myself useful. And maybe then we'll both be able to make some money and maybe we can save up and stay in one place for a while. You know, have a little vacation somewhere. Wouldn't that be nice?"</p><p>"It certainly would be."</p><p>"Where would you want to go?", Felix asks. Hyunjin finally allows himself to sink back into the bed as well and Felix immediately moves to make room for him. Hyunjin has seen many places, but he never really thought about staying anywhere. Even if he had wanted, it never seemed like a possibility to him, so it's kind of hard to name a place that he would want to go and just stay there. But then again...</p><p>"I was in this town far south once, close to the mountains. Actually, I was just planning to pass through there but I ended up taking a detour to explore the area. There was something calm about that place. But in the end, I didn't stay. Peaceful towns don't need a Witcher. So I left."</p><p>"We should go back there together. But that time you won't be going as a Witcher."</p><p>"I'm a Witcher everywhere I go", Hyunjin says. "People take one look at me and they know. Calm places like that don't really want someone like me there, they think I'm trouble."</p><p>"Then we'll just have to convince them otherwise."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin deals the finishing blow as a stab straight through the hairy chest of the beast. The monster howls loudly one last time before it goes limp, the full weight of it still attached to Hyunjin's sword. With a groan Hyunjin puts one foot against the beast while he yanks out his sword, the creature falls to the ground, a bloody mess of fur. Hyunjin doesn't bother inspecting it any closer, he's certain that the creature is dead. He wipes down his sword with a piece of cloth he produces from his pocket before he turns his back on the dead monster and heads back into town.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin finds Felix exactly where he thought he would. Standing in the middle of the town square, a small gathering of children accumulated around him, hanging on his lips and following his every word. Hyunjin is not quite sure when or how it started but Felix has started telling stories wherever they go now. Stories about Hyunjin, about their adventures together. Usually, these stories paint Hyunjin in a much better light then he feels he deserves but Felix always insists that he is telling the things just as he knows they happened.</p><p>In Felix's stories, Hyunjin is a hero. Some selfless fighter who travels from town to town to come to the aid of those in need. And he never asks for much as compensation. Just food and shelter and whatever coin the people can spare. Felix tells his stories in the evening when they are sitting in a tavern and people are eager to hear about the beasts Hyunjin has slain and the towns he's helped in the process. And Felix tells his stories during the day, to the children who ask questions, their eyes full of wonder. And Hyunjin has noticed that people have become less hostile towards him. It's not like they are greeting him with open arms now, but there's less suspicion following him.</p><p>Hyunjin listens to the story from a distance, not wanting to scare away the children since his clothes are still splattered with the blood of the monster their parents paid him to get rid off. But Felix spots him and points at him either way. And soon the children are crowding him instead. Bombarding him with questions about his adventures and his heroic deeds. Hyunjin needs Felix's help to free himself but they still leave behind some pouting children.</p><p>Felix laughs once they have managed to get around the corner and leave the kids behind. "They really seem to like you", he says.</p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head. "No, I think they only like what you tell them of me."</p><p>"See, so they like you, because I tell nothing but the truth", Felix explains, throwing himself into a ridiculous pose, chest pumped out and arms flexed. Hyunjin rolls his eyes at him.</p><p>"Sure, your version of the truth. I'm not quite the hero you make me out to be, I just do what I do to get some money."</p><p>"But you pick what jobs you take, don't you? I'm sure people would also pay you for doing far less heroic things. There's got to be plenty of rich people who would pay you handsomely to wield that other sword of yours against those they don't like. But you don't do that. You only kill monsters."</p><p>Hyunjin can't hide the small smile creeping onto his face. Felix has a way of saying these very profound things without even really realising the impact of his words himself. He just speaks right from his heart. It's endearing, to say the least.</p><p>"You said something similar when we first met. About how staying indifferent is like siding with evil. I think you were right about that. I do want to get involved. I want to protect. There is good in the world, there are things that are worth fighting for. And I don't want to sit by and watch them get destroyed when there is something I could do to prevent it."</p><p>Felix chuckles. "Well, I'm glad you finally got that. But we can talk more about that later. I'm hungry, we should go get some food."</p><p>He grabs Hyunjin's hand to pull him towards the inn where they are staying, smiling back at him as he does so. And Hyunjin can't help but smile as well.</p><p>There truly is good in the world.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>